


I wish you hadn’t seen that

by Theheirofslytherin45



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Characters Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triggers, Underage Kissing, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theheirofslytherin45/pseuds/Theheirofslytherin45
Summary: After the fight with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto is traumatized.He never thought that being a shinobi would also mean that he would have to see comrades getting killed, or even worse being the reason they got killed.What was most shocking was seeing Kakashi-sensei killing someone,From the start Naruto knew that Kakashi was a very attractive man,and even though he only was 12 years old, he had a crush on his teacher.A night where Naruto’s mind were filled with the dead bodies of Zabuza and Haku, Kakashi shows up and decides to help him through his breakdown...





	I wish you hadn’t seen that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is my second Naruto fanfic.
> 
> Just to be clear in real life I don’t support a relationship between a 12 year old and an adult, but remember that this is a fanfiction, so please no hate!
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He could see it when he closed his eyes, he could see their dead bodies, he rembered Haku’s and his last conversation.

He could see Kakashi-sensei killing Haku, and then later laying Zabuza next to Haku.

He could see it, and it succeeded to scare him.

Every time that he closed his eyes the oh so clear memory where there.

And all Naruto wanted to do was hide away in his room, he hated that he had to pretend that it didn’t happen.

He hated to pretend that he were fine he hated that Sasuke ‘sacrificed’ himself for Naruto, not because that Sasuke were his ‘rival’, but because that Naruto didn’t want people to hurt themselves because of him.

Naruto might want to find his own way to be a ninja, but what if Zabuza and Haku were right?  
What if a shinobi was only a tool?  
What if he one day would end up losing feelings like empathy and love?  
What if he one day would have to kill one of his comrades, because of his own beliefs?

What if Kakashi-sensei one day would have to kill Naruto?

At that thought Naruto had to shake his head, because another thing he couldn’t stop thinking about was that Kakashi-sensei showed no remorse of what he did.

Naruto knew that it had to be done, but what if Kakashi-sensei were a man with a cold heart hiding behind his mask and his lazy attitude.

Naruto knew that even though he only were 12 years old,  
he was attracted to Kakashi-sensei.

Actually from the start Naruto knew that he didn’t have a crush on Sakura,  
she was just such a fun girl to annoy,  
and he had always annoyed people to get some kind of attention even though it weren’t a good kind.  
While these thoughts were running through his head,  
Naruto started to feel more and more sad.

He were sitting in his bed, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, Naruto stood up on his shaky legs and slowly walked to the door.

When he reached the door he unlocked and made a little crack,  
so that the person outside couldn’t see the state Naruto were in.

“Hello, Naruto-kun.”

To Naruto’s surprise it was his sensei standing outside.

“Hello Kakashi-sensei, what can I do for you?” Asked Naruto in a dull voice.

“Naruto-kun are you okay?” Asked Kakashi concerned.

Kakashi had been worrying over Naruto, and it seemed that he were the only one who could see that Naruto hadn’t been himself.

“Of course I’m okay sensei, why wouldn’t I be?” Asked Naruto, he were trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

“Naruto.. could it be that you’re afraid of me.” Kakashi had picked up on Naruto shying away from his touch, he could also see the dark circles under Naruto’s eyes.

“W-why would you say that?!” Stuttered Naruto, “a-anyway I need to sleep so goodnight Kakashi-sensei.”

Though when Naruto tried to close his door a hand stopped the door right before it slammed closed.

“Naruto, I’m not stupid.” Said Kakashi, “you keep shying away from touch, you won’t look me in the eye and overall you have been different since ‘that’ day.”  
Kakashi pushed the door open and stepped inside Naruto’s apartment.

Naruto backed away, “K-Kakashi-sensei w-what a-are you d-doing.”

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an eye full of desperation.

“Naruto, please! Tell me what I have to do, so that I can help you!” Naruto had never seen Kakashi being that desperate, he had never really seen Kakashi being desperate at all.

“Kakashi-sensei why are you acting like this?” 

“Can’t you see, Naruto? I care about you, more than I probably should!”

“Y-you care about me?” Asked Naruto shocked, the only other person that cared about him were Iruka-sensei, but Naruto had a feeling that Kakashi was feeling something for him entirely different than Iruka.  
“Yes, Naruto I do. That’s why I need you to tell me why you’re acting like this.” Answered Kakashi he put his hands on Naruto’s cheek and tilted his head so that Naruto were looking Kakashi in the eye.

“I-it was just so scary,” admitted Naruto.

“Naruto, you need to tell what exactly the scary part was.” Said Kakashi softly.

“Everything! Watching Sasuke ‘die’! Me almost killing Haku! Watching you kill Haku, and then watching Zabuza slowly die while laying besides Haku! It’s just to much!” Naruto started crying, the tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a broad chest.

“I’m sorry that you had to see and experience those things, if I had known that the mission were that hard, then you would never have had experienced that.  
If it stood to me then you would never have to experience that kind of pain ever again.”  
Whispered Kakashi, he truly were sorry, he cared about the boy and if it weren’t for their age difference then Naruto would have already been his.

“Sensei?” Asked a small voice.

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” Answered Kakashi.

“Would it be weird if I told you that I have a crush on you?”

“I thought that you liked Sakura.” Said Kakashi, he fought to keep his voice as monotone as possible.

“No, she’s just fun to annoy.” Stated Naruto while nuzzling his head into Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi tilted Naruto’s head up,

“Naruto close your eyes.” Said Kakashi.

Naruto did as he was told and a few seconds later warm lips were pressed against his,  
then a tongue were asking for entrance.

Naruto opened his mouth and allowed Kakashi’s tongue to claim his mouth,  
when air becomes much needed the two pulled apart.

“Does that answer you question... Naruto~” Whispered Kakashi huskily into Naruto’s ear, he then nipped Naruto’s earlobe and pulled away.

“Hai, Sensei~” Naruto were in a daze, Kakashi hadn’t pulled his mask up so Naruto could see his whole face and suddenly Naruto was glad that Kakashi hid his face,  
because that face would be able able to turn any straight man the opposite of straight, and Naruto couldn’t afford that.

“Do you wanna stay over?” Asked the blonde boy.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.  
“Not that way, you pervert!” 

“Of course Naruto-kun, I would love to stay over tonight.” Answered Kakashi.

And with that the two lay down in bed, Naruto cuddled sleepy up to Kakashi while Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto, they fell asleep like that in each other’s arms.


End file.
